hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2015 Atlantic hurricane season
The 2015 Atlantic hurricane season began on June 1st, 2015 and will end November 30th, 2015. Seasonal forecasts Season Summary Storms Hurricane Ana Tropical Storm Bill Tropical Depression Three Tropical Storm Claudette Hurricane Danny Hurricane Erika Subtropical Storm Fred Hurricane Grace Hurricane Henri Hurricane Ida Tropical Depression Eleven Hurricane Joaquin Tropical Storm Kate Hurricane Larry Hurricane Mindy Tropical Storm Nicholas Subtropical Depression Seventeen Hurricane Odette Hurricane Peter Subtropical Storm Rose Tropical Depression Twenty One Tropical Storm Sam Hurricane Teresa Hurricane Victor Tropical Storm Wanda Hurricane Alpha Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2015 till:01/12/2015 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2015 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/06/2015 till:06/06/2015 color:C1 text:Ana from:27/06/2015 till:30/06/2015 color:TS text:Bill from:04/07/2015 till:06/07/2015 color:TD text:Three from:13/07/2015 till:17/07/2015 color:TS text:Claudette from:01/08/2015 till:12/08/2015 color:C4 text:Danny from:06/08/2015 till:18/08/2015 color:C2 text:Erika barset:break from:09/08/2015 till:11/08/2015 color:TS text:Fred from:13/08/2015 till:18/08/2015 color:C1 text:Grace from:16/08/2015 till:21/08/2015 color:C1 text:Henri from:20/08/2015 till:03/09/2015 color:C3 text:Ida from:20/08/2015 till:22/08/2015 color:TD text:Eleven from:22/08/2015 till:27/08/2015 color:C1 text:Joaquin barset:break from:26/08/2015 till:31/08/2015 color:TS text:Kate from:01/09/2015 till:11/09/2015 color:C5 text:Larry from:02/09/2015 till:10/09/2015 color:C2 text:Mindy from:06/09/2015 till:11/09/2015 color:TS text:Nicholas from:09/09/2015 till:10/09/2015 color:TD barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:14/09/2015 till:15/09/2015 color:TD text:Seventeen from:10/09/2015 till:16/10/2015 color:C5 text:Odette barset:break from:14/09/2015 till:23/09/2015 color:C2 text:Peter from:19/09/2015 till:21/09/2015 color:TS text:Rose from:22/09/2015 till:23/09/2015 color:TD barset:break barset:skip barset:skip from:26/09/2015 till:27/09/2015 color:TD text:Twenty One from:30/09/2015 till:02/10/2015 color:TS text:Sam from:10/10/2015 till:17/10/2015 color:C3 text:Teresa barset:break from:19/10/2015 till:31/10/2015 color:C2 text:Victor from:25/10/2015 till:30/10/2015 color:TS text:Wanda from:10/11/2015 till:16/11/2015 color:C1 text:Alpha bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2015 till:01/07/2015 text:June from:01/07/2015 till:01/08/2015 text:July from:01/08/2015 till:01/09/2015 text:August from:01/09/2015 till:01/10/2015 text:September from:01/10/2015 till:01/11/2015 text:October from:01/11/2015 till:01/12/2015 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storm names The following names will be used to name tropical and subtropical cyclones in the 2015 season. Any unused names will be shown in gray. Greek alphabet Since the season exhausted the main list, One Greek alphabet name had been used to name a storm. These are the first 10 letters of the Greek alphabet: Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) Rating ACE is the result of a storm's winds multiplied by how long it lasted for, so storms or subtropical storms (Originally not included up until 2012) that at lasted a long time, as well as particularly strong hurricanes, have higher ACE totals. Tropical Depressions are not included in season total. Season effects This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 2015 Atlantic hurricane season. This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, areas affected (bold indicates that the storm made landfall in that region at least once), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but are still storm-related. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave or a low. All of the damage figures are in 2015 USD (the listed damage figure is in millions). Category:Future Storms Category:Future storms Category:Future Hurricane Seasons Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:List Of Africa Hurricanes Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Active Hurricane Seasons